Forced to Fight
Story John, Eirene and Rook are traveling down a dirt path, heading to the next city. Rook: That battle was incredible. You were able to take on a child of Ares with pure might. Eirene: You never mentioned that you could wield a sword. John: I had just learned to recently. That being said, I hate having to kill people. And his face, he reminded me of an old enemy. (The three arrive at a cliff, and they see a large army moving, heading in the opposite direction as them.) Eirene: With that path, they are heading towards Thebes. John: Why? Rook: Due to the Sphinx, their messengers and merchants were most likely killed. I can only assume that they believed it was the townspeople doing that. John: What?! We’ve got to stop them. (Eirene and Rook look uneasy at each other.) Eirene: I am not so sure this is a good idea. Rook: I agree. It is not wise to mess with an army of that size. John: They’re going to kill all those who gave us hospitality before. Will you really just let them die? Fine. I’ll stop them without you. I’ll drive them back with Heatblast. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Grey Matter: Grey Matter?! How is this supposed to help?! I’ll have to figure out a plan. The army is marching, near a hill. Then, an echoing voice envelops the area. Grey Matter: SOLDIERS! I AM A HERALD OF THE GODS! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS, AND RETURN TO YOUR CITY! THE GODS HAVE SENT ME TO STOP YOUR POINTLESS MARCH! Soldier 1: What the? Soldier 2: The gods are angry with us. Soldier 3: But, we need our supplies. Soldier 1: What can we do? Soldier 4: Hey, look there! (He points up the cliff, seeing Grey Matter standing on the edge, wielding a mana megaphone.) It’s just a rat! Soldier 3: You dare speak for the gods, you monster! Someone shoot it down! (Soldier 2 pulls out a bow, and nocks an arrow, firing it.) Grey Matter: Oh, man! Grey Matter jumps, going over the arrow. The arrow flies through the air, going through the space Grey Matter was just standing on. Grey Matter lands, and slides down the cliff. He makes it to the bottom, being at the level of the soldier’s feet, who had come over to him. Soldier 4: You think you can speak for the gods? You’re nothing but a pathetic little rat, which only deserves death. Grey Matter: The villagers have done nothing to obtain your wrath. Soldier 1: They haven’t given us our supplies. So, our king said we could kill them all, and take what was ours. Soldier 2: This is a world where the strong take what they like, and the week die. (Soldier 4 pulls out a bronze trident, and thrusts it at Grey Matter. He tries to dodge, but is caught in between the rungs of the trident. He tries to slip free, but it’s too small, and the trident is sticking into the cliff.) Soldier 1: Alright, I’m going to kill it. Watch out. (The soldier raises its spear.) Pray to whatever god you want, you ugly rat. Grey Matter: I don’t pray. I take action. (Grey Matter hits the Omnitrix, turning into the evolved symbol. Grey Matter grows to about a foot in size, in golden robes.) Ultimate Grey Matter: Ultimate Grey Matter! (He looks at his body.) Seriously?! There’s like no change! Soldier 3: What in Tartarus is this thing? Soldier 4: Kill it already! The first soldier prepares his spear, while Ultimate Grey Matter puts his hands on the trident, trying to push himself free. His fingers release static, and the soldier thrusts the blade forward. The bronze from the trident forms into a shield in front of Ultimate Grey Matter, taking the spear attack, not breaking. Ultimate Grey Matter: Material manipulation? Cool. (The bronze forms up, firing bronze spikes at the four soldiers, killing them all.) That’s useful. (He looks down, seeing that the trident was almost completely gone, only a part of it left.) So, it uses the material of the object. So I’ll need something to manipulate. Soldier 5: That thing killed them! Soldier 6: Soldiers, gather around and kill it! (The soldiers charge forward, and Ultimate Grey Matter puts his hand on the cliff, but nothing happens.) Ultimate Grey Matter: It can’t be anything natural. It has to be, in the sense, man-made. Ultimate Grey Matter jumps onto one of the dead soldiers, morphing the armor, firing bronze spikes. Several soldiers are hit, and Ultimate Grey Matter jumps, landing on a soldier. He uses his armor to kill him, then fires bronze spikes at the others. He continues this process, until only a few soldiers survived. Those two ran away, back to their city. Ultimate Grey Matter hops to the ground, and reverts. Eirene and Rook join him. Rook: Incredible. You are a killing machine. (John looks around, as if horrified.) Eirene: John? Are you okay? John: I wanted to stop them, not kill them. But, they were going to massacre the town, just to do it. We should avoid the next town. Eirene: Agreed. The trio are near the outskirts of town, starting to go around. Then, they are surrounded by several soldiers. John looks at the Omnitrix, seeing it was timed out. John: Stand down, guys. Rook: But, you could take them out! John: Not now, I can’t. (He’s hit in the back of the head by a spear butt, knocking him to the ground.) Eirene: John! (The soldiers grab Eirene, squeezing her arms.) Soldier 7: So, this is the one to kill our soldiers? Soldier 8: And he’s got a pretty lady to boot. Let’s go. The king will decide your fate. End Scene They are in an underground arena, with several soldiers cheering. John is in the middle of the arena, while Rook was in a cage. Eirene was forced to sit with the king. King: My, you are lovely! I’d love to make you my wife. Eirene: Burn in Tartarus! King: Anyway. Boy, you killed my army, and now, I sentence you to death by battle. Your monster friend will be next. Bring out the beast! (A door opens, and a Churl comes out.) Rook: A cyclops?! Are you serious?! John: A Churl as a cyclops. Well, there were Vulpimancers. This is starting to mess with my brain. Alright, you want a show? (Activates Omnitrix.) Rath will give you a show. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Light Cream: Light Cream?! If I could only see what aliens I have access to. The Churl raises a club, and swings it at Light Cream. Light Cream hops out of the way, using his ears to take to the air. Light Cream flies by, kicking the Churl in the back of the head. The Churl spins and swings its club fast, Light Cream hopping in midair to dodge. Light Cream: Time to get serious about this. (Light Cream grabs the air, pulling Rustic out of the pocket dimension.) Light Cream flies in, striking the Churl on the arm. Churl: Ow. The Churl swings its club, but Light Cream hops around it at a rapid speed, going faster and faster. The Churl tries to keep up, but gets dizzy. Light Cream then flies in, stabbing the Churl in the eye. It roars in pain, as it explodes into gold dust. Light Cream lands and reverts, John still wielding Rustic. King: He killed the monster. Kill him! Kill them all! Agh! Eirene had pulled out her knife, stabbing the king in the chest. She pulls the knife out, and jumps into the arena. The soldiers charge the arena to get at them, and Eirene makes it to John. John: Silicus Milez Sasitatio! (John hits the ground with mana, and stone creatures come out of the ground, surrounding them. The soldiers are freaked out, backing up.) Rook pulls out Leo’s cube, pressing a button on it. Leo forms into its active form, roaring as it charges through the cage. Rook hops on it, riding down to the arena. John: Stone creatures! Hold off the guards! (The stone creatures go into battle, as Rook and Leo arrive. John fires a mana blast, destroying a wall.) Rook, take Eirene and go! I’ll be right behind you! Rook: Right! (Rook grabs Eirene, pulling her onto Leo. Leo then roars, and runs out the hole.) John: Nice. Stone creatures! Let’s go! (One of the stone creatures turns, shaking his head. He then signals John to go, as he punches a soldier.) Okay. Thank you guys! (John runs out of the hole, after Rook and Eirene.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Rook *Leo the Automaton *Stone Creatures Villains *Soldiers *King (dead) *Churl Aliens *Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *Ultimate Grey Matter (first appearance) *Light Cream (accidental transformation; selected alien was Rath) Trivia *John kills an entire army, feeling sick about it afterwards. *John uses Ultimate Grey Matter for the first time. *All of John's regular transformations were accidental. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc